


proper motivation

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Other, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: “Let’s get out of here and you can vibrate as much as you want to, how does that sound?”





	proper motivation

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [cynical-harlequin](cynical-harlequin.tumblr.com)

“Have you tried turning it off and on again?”

Cassian sighed, barely resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. “Listen, Kay, I know you think that’s hilarious, but it really isn’t helping here.”

Turning back to the door lock in front of him, Cassian unplugged his datapad from the port and plugged it back in with far more force than was necessary. Kay leaned closer, peering over Cassian’s shoulder and effectively pinning him against the wall. His servos whirred unexpectedly, the sudden vibration startling Cassian. He gripped the datapad more firmly, clenching his teeth as he tried to concentrate on getting the door open.

“ _That_  isn’t helping either, Kay.”

Kay’s oculars dimmed, his approximation of embarrassment, and the pressure against Cassian’s back eased slightly.

“I am not doing it on purpose. There is very little space in here. Besides, you were not complaining last time.”

Cassian turned, as best as he could. The closet they’d ducked into to escape a passing squad of ‘troopers had locked as soon as the door closed. Cassian couldn’t figure out the purpose of a room that only locked when it was occupied, it was far too small and cluttered with detritus to have use as a prison. At best guess, the lock was just malfunctioning. The worst case scenario pointed to some kind of trap, but Cassian wasn’t letting himself think about that. He leaned his weight against Kay’s chassis, listening to the familiar sounds of internal processes beneath the cool metal.

“Let’s get out of here and you can vibrate as much as you want to, how does that sound?”

Kay reached out with deft fingers and typed a series of commands into the datapad’s interface with a speed that Cassian envied. The door slid open with a slight hiss, gears within the wall protesting, but finally giving way. Cassian shook his head, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face.

“If you knew how to open the door, why didn’t you just say so?”

Kay shrugged, wrapping one long arm around Cassian’s waist and directing his processes to send vibrations through his fingertips.

“I was waiting for proper motivation.”

Cassian stifled a laugh and peered out the open door to make sure the coast was clear.

“Glad to know your priorities, Kay.”

“If you are still unaware that  _you_  are my priority, perhaps we should discuss that before this goes any further.”

Cassian rested his hand against Kay’s chest plate, not the location of his central processes, but a familiar gesture all the same.

“It’s nice to be reminded.”


End file.
